Problem: Michael did 29 fewer push-ups than William at night. William did 82 push-ups. How many push-ups did Michael do?
Solution: William did 82 push-ups, and Michael did 29 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $82 - 29$ push-ups. He did $82 - 29 = 53$ push-ups.